Hope
by Sobreviviente
Summary: Ellos no son humanos, aparentan serlo. Su deber es protegerlos de los peligros que los acechan. ¿Qué pasa cuando los humanos se vuelven contra ellos? Xiang está muriendo, la respuesta a su sufrimiento yace en Emil... que lleva muerto más de medio siglo. ¿Qué pasara cuando dos Casas se unan entre sí? ¿Quien es el verdadero enemigo?


Si, ya se lo que diran…. "Esta chica nunca acaba nada" lo se, lo se. Algún día terminare mis fics XDD algún día. Hace un tiempo me desperté con esta idea loquisha y taran~~

Estuve entretenida leyendo (wiiii~~~)

Quería algo sangriento, rudo, con acción pero sin dejar de lado la parte romántica.

No sé si sea inspiración o adaptación de una saga de libros que estoy leyendo… pero…. Ya lo hice XDDD

Amo el HongIce~~~ también habrá DerNor, Giripan y *tatatatan* SuizaX? (sorpresa XD) Por supuesto que habrá más... paciencia~~

Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Esto está hecho para que una joven se entretenga en algo ^^

La saga centinelas pertenece a Shannon K. Butcher. (Altamente recomendable)

* * *

Emil observa a Xiang, el humano es la única visita que ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Xiang entierra la pala y continua sacando la tierra de aquella tumba, talvez Yao tenía razón quizá podría ser salvado.

Emil mira al extraño frente su lápida, intenta hablarle, pero él no le escucha.

Yao despierta, ha tenido otra visión, corre a la habitación de Xiang, "Ellos" se acercan.

Xiang cae sobre la tierra por el cansancio, el todavía no se ha recuperado.

Emil intenta sostenerlo, pero sus manos lo traspasan.

Yao, sabe que ha salido, llama a Arthur, el podrá encontrarlo.

Xiang siente escalofríos, tal vez porque solo lleva ropa ligera.

Arthur tiene la localización del teléfono de Xiang… su habitación.

Xiang toma la pala para apoyarse, logra levantarse. Seca el sudor de frente y vuelve a cavar.

Emil se sienta a observar, no tiene nada más interesante que hacer.

Yao intenta salir a buscarlo. Mei y Yong Soo lo detienen.

Emil sabe qué hace frio, lo sabe por los dientes que castañean del humano, lo sabe por el color poco saludable de su piel, y lo sabe por el continuo temblor del humano.

Kiku habla con Arthur, tiene las coordenadas del vehículo que tomó Xiang.

Xiang mira el reloj, resopla a ver la hora… 1:45am.

Emil cree que el humano es estúpido, ríe al ver como se desespera.

Xiang escucha una risa suave, tan suave como el aire que mueve sus cabellos.

Kiku conduce a velocidades peligrosas, Arthur lo va guiando.

Lien mira el cielo estrellado, es lo único que puede hacer desde el asiento de atrás.

Xiang sonríe triunfante, por fin ha llegado a la caja.

Emil observa como abre su ataúd, "¿Por qué?" se dice a sí mismo.

Xiang retiene la respiración al abrir la tumba, es lo más asqueroso que ha visto.

Emil se siente ofendido por la cara del humano.

Xiang traga lento y se acerca a abrir la ropa engusanada y vieja, encuentra una pequeña caja en el pecho del ya-no humano. La abre para cerciorarse y lo ve, ahí está la solución.

Emil se sorprende ¿Cuándo pusieron eso ahí? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

Un aullido detiene todo el movimiento.

Xiang sale con dificultad, mete la pequeña caja entre sus ropas.

Yao llama a Kiku, Mei está en la ventana y Yong Soo toma un poco más de té.

Lien mira a Kiku atreves del espejo retrovisor. Kiku está perdiendo la calma.

Xiang corre, su carro está demasiado lejos para siquiera intentar llegar a él.

Emil a la par del humano, le interesa saber qué pasa.

Xiang parpadea, su vista se nubla y aprieta la caja contra sí. Aprieta el agarre en su mano que sostiene la pala.

"Ellos" ya olieron su sangre, saben dónde está. Ellos tienen hambre.

Kiku detiene bruscamente el carro al ver un vehículo similar. El carro de Xiang.

Lien sale de atrás seguida muy de cerca por Kiku, ambos desenvainan las espadas, no cerraron siquiera las puertas.

Xiang siente los pasos cerca, gira golpeando la cara de una de esas bestias. Sabe que ya no puede más, se recarga contra un árbol y las ve, muy de cerca.

Emil sabe que el humano va a morir, son 7. Oye unos apresurados pasos y gira su vista.

La bestia se alza sobre sus dos patas traseras, listo para atacar. Xiang comienza a cerrar los ojos, está muy cansado, sabe que morirá.

El filo de una espada corta el viento… la cabeza de la bestia rueda sobre el pasto, la sangre negra vuela y mancha todo a su paso, como contaminándolo.

Xiang cae de rodillas y apoya su espalda en el ya nombrado árbol.

Kiku corre, a lo lejos puede ver a Xiang en el piso, y a otros dos hombres desconocidos.

Lien se une a la sangrienta masacre, ahora no importan las presentaciones.

Emil miro sorprendido a los tres hombres y a la mujer manejar con gran destreza sus diferentes espadas.

Xiang alza su cabeza al ya no oír gruñidos, todo ha quedado en un (extraño) tranquilo silencio, cortado por los jadeos de los 4.

Lien se acerca a ayudarlo, pero uno de los extraños se le adelanta.

Xiang se pone de pie, con ayuda claro está, toma la pala de nuevo y comienza a caminar dejando a los demás atrás.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunta Lien alzando una ceja, posiblemente todos tienen la misma pregunta.

"Como que tengo que cerrarla" Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

El extraño que lo puso de pie, lo toma por la cintura y lo pone en su hombro.

Kiku limpia su espada con un pañuelo y la guarda.

"¿Por…donde?" La voz pausada del otro desconocido se hace sonar.

Lien va hasta Xiang, toma la pala entre sus manos y cierra los ojos. "Síganme" dijo cuándo los abrió.

Nadie pregunto nada.

Emil va a lado de ellos, mira a lo lejos su lapida. Casi llegan.

El desconocido que no lleva a Xiang se sienta en el pasto una vez que llegan. El no piensa hacer nada.

Kiku siente que alguien jala de la manga de su chamarra, mira abajo encontrándose unos ojos esmeralda que lo invitan a sentarse.

Lien ve como su hermano se sienta. La pala es arrebatada de sus manos por otro hombre. Sorprendida observa al osado muchacho.

"Lien" Kiku llama a la joven, sabe que es mejor no estorbar.

El de ojos castaños deja a Xiang en el regazo de Lien y se dispone a rellenar de nuevo la tumba.

Emil observa divertido la escena, escucha al moreno decir "¿Cuántos metros tiene esta mierda?" "Tres" Contesta divertido.

El viento sopla suavemente, todos se sorprenden, podrían jurar haber escuchado una suave voz diciendo "Tres"

"Sadiq… apresúrate" Dice el ojiesmeralda quitándose la chamarra posándola en los hombros de Lien. Kiku lo observa agradecido.

"¿Miedo acaso?" Dice Sadiq divertido "Odio los cementerios"

"No son horas para que… una señorita y un joven… estén fuera…" Ríe un poco y bosteza sonoramente "Además el joven necesita ayuda"

Emil ve como los dos asiáticos se sonrojan. Pasa el tiempo en una amena plática, nada sobre sí mismos, solo cosas triviales.

Sadiq termina y sonríe satisfecho. Suelta la pala y va hasta otra lápida que tiene flores frescas y roba un alcatraz. Regresa y limpia un poco la lápida. "Emil Steilsson" Se asegura de pronunciar bien su nombre. "Lamentamos que el joven…" Se detiene al no saber su nombre.

"Xiang" Responde Kiku. Xiang lleva ya tiempo dormido.

"Que el joven Xiang, haya venido a profanar tu tumba y a perturbar tu eterno descanso" Deja la flor robada sobre la tierra.

Emil sonríe, _Eterno descanso_. Mira como el ojiverde levanta a Xiang. Sadiq ayuda a los otros dos a levantarse. Los mira agradecidos es quizá la cosa más entretenida que vio desde su muerte. Mira el alcatraz, la única flor que ha recibido desde hace mucho tiempo. Puede ver a la niña de la lápida refunfuñar por su flor.

"Son las 4:00am." Dice Lien cuando llegan a sus vehículos. Se sorprende de no haber visto el todoterreno estacionado a pocos metros cuando llegaron.

Sadiq abre la puerta trasera de su auto para que su compañero entre con Xiang. "Elizabetha se va a enojar cuando lleguemos" Dice.

"Nosotros nos encargamos señores" Dice Kiku al ver las intenciones de los otros.

"No… lo llevaremos…con alguien para que lo trate…él está sangrando" El ojiesmeralda mira Kiku con paciencia.

Todo queda en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo.

"¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Heracles?!" Dice Sadiq casi golpeándolo. "¡¿Qué tal si vuelven los Schatten?!"

"Creí… que lo sabían" Heracles entre cierra los ojos un momento "Se acercan…"

Lien no sabe cómo Heracles puede saberlo "¿Por dónde?" pero ahora tienen otras prioridades.

"Desde el norte" Contesta viendo el bulto que sobresale del pecho de Xiang.

Kiku mira seriamente a Lien. "De ahí venimos" Dice meditando "Yo iré adelante con Xiang, Lien vas a llevar el carro que el trajo. Podremos dar la vuelta si vamos por la carretera principal"

Sadiq mira a los asiáticos decididos "Me niego. Heracles y yo iremos al frente, tú y la señorita irán atrás"

Lien va a replicar pero un gruñido fuerte los alerta.

Sadiq toma el volante, mientras que Heracles está sentado atrás. Sube la camisa de Xiang, puede ver todo su dorso cubierto de vendas ensangrentadas.

Kiku llama a Yao para informarle la situación, sabe que esta alterado. Llama a Arthur, le informa su estado.

Lien resopla mientras conduce el carro de Xiang, está preocupada por la cantidad de gasolina.

Sadiq está evitando la carretera principal, lo menos que necesitan es la policía.

Emil observa de lejos como los extraños se van, regresa a su lápida y cierra los ojos. Los abre, y se da cuenta que está dentro de un vehículo enorme. Sorprendido mira a los tres hombres que van con él. Nunca le había pasado esto.

Xiang se remueve, Heracles no puede hacer nada.

Sadiq está al teléfono, necesitaran ayuda "¿Qué tan cerca?" Dice mirando al espejo retrovisor.

Heracles mira la ventana, "5 kilómetros, hay un lago a 3 kilómetros si giras en la siguiente curva podrías desviarte" informa sosteniendo la cabeza de Xiang.

Sadiq aprieta su mandíbula "Debes hacerlo rápido" Le dice seriamente.

Heracles sonríe "No me das órdenes"

Emil los mira expectantes.

Kiku se sorprende cuando llegan a un bosque, no sabe que está pasando.

Lien mira sorprendida cuando se detienen frente a un lago.

Heracles toma su espada y corta todos los vendajes de Xiang, toma un trapo y lo remoja para limpiarla enorme herida que atraviesa el pecho del joven. Remoja de nuevo el trapo lo pone sobre la herida y lo envenda con otras limpias. "Los distraeré" Dice tomando la ropa ensangrentada de Xiang.

Sadiq carga al joven y lo sube al carro de Kiku.

Kiku sube al asiento de atrás presionando sobre la herida de Xiang, puede sentir como avanzan de nuevo.

Lien mira como Heracles toma un camino diferente.

Emil no sabe qué pasa, pero puede sentir que ya nada los persigue, al menos a ellos no.

Sadiq conduce a velocidades preocupantes, mientras Heracles los distrae, ellos tienen que llegar con Eli.

Emil puede ver una linda casa de tres pisos, extrañamente dentro del bosque.

Kiku puede sentir como traspasan un escudo, apagan los motores, mira como 4 jóvenes van hasta su carro.

Lien suspira tranquila al sentir el escudo, eso les daría tiempo.

Sadiq sale del carro y abre la puerta de Kiku. Toma a Xiang entre brazos y entran rápido a la casa.

Kiku sale y cierra las puertas. Lien y él se acercan a la entrada.

Emil está al lado de Xiang, lo recuestan sobre una cama casi al ras del piso.

Sadiq recibe una llamada de Heracles y regresa al vehículo.

Kiku está sentado un elegante sofá, él no está cómodo.

Sadiq regresa con una cajita y la abre. Puede ver una especie de brazalete de oro con muchas piedras preciosas. Lo toca.

Emil siente escalofríos… de esos que no sentía desde que había muerto.

Sadiq palidece. Una pequeña rubia lo mira curiosa.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor Sadiq?" Pregunta la joven, todos desvían la atención de Xiang a él

Emil tiene miedo.

Sadiq señala algo "¿Quién eres?"

Todos le miran sin entender.

Emil se sorprende…no es posible.

"Ahí no hay nada Sadiq" Asegura un joven rubio muy parecido a la jovencita de antes.

Sadiq siente como su respiración aumenta "¿Quién eres?"

Emil sube una mano hasta su moño e intenta apretarlo. "Emil Steilsson" Susurró con desconfianza. "¿Puedes verme?"

Todo se detiene por el grito de dolor de alguien…al menos Xiang si está vivo.

* * *

Nananana~~~ Les gusto? Bueno me basta con que lo lean XDD Lamento las faltas de ortografía~~~

Para aclarar un poco:

Xiang ya estaba herido cuando llegó al cementerio, solo que los demás no se habían dado cuenta (excepto Heracles).  
Emil es un fantasma, pero siempre ha estado atado al cementerio.  
Lien y Kiku no conocen a Sadiq ni a Heracles, por lo tanto no conocen ni a Eli.  
El gritó del ultimo hace referencia a Xiang.

Es solo un pequeño prologo, más adelante se describirán a los Schatten

Esta es mi promesa de que terminare el fic. Si tengo suerte en Abril, comenzare de nuevo a escribir XDDD…. Feliz Año Nuevo!

PD: ¿Han entrado a la página principal de google? Parece que ese cuatro se comerá al tres, no se de esa sonrisa no me fio XDD


End file.
